Methods and devices for producing threads (yarns) including a plurality of individual filaments and threads of this type are well known in the art. In order to improve strength and cohesion of the individual filaments, which are monofilaments as defined in the instant application, in the finished thread, in particular when the individual filaments are staple fibers, this means filaments with relatively small length, the individual filaments are twisted with one another through a spinning method. As an alternative to twisting, individual filaments can also be glued together using curing or curable resins in order to achieve a composite with sufficient cohesion. Threads of this type with a resin component are designated as fiber composite materials.
It is a disadvantage of the known threads that textile fabrics produced therefrom through further processing (woven materials, knitted materials, laid tapes, fleeces or similar) or in turn semi-finished products (profiles, plates, bars or similar) made from these textile fabrics through further processing can only be computed with difficulty with respect to their static and dynamic properties. In particular, the finite element method (FEM) fails for structures made from threads, wherein the finite element method provides a rather precise numeric determination of loads in a component in wide fields of solid object statics with the large computing capacities available today.
Furthermore, a disadvantage of known composite materials including threads and resins providing cohesion for the threads is that the resin portion is rather high. This does not only reduce the strength of such composite materials but also increases cost since the resins are comparatively expensive. Furthermore, using large amounts of resins is also critical from an environment point of view or under the aspect of saving resources, since the resins are typically made from crude oil products.